Falling Hard
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Momo is living in L.A. going to college in America, buut after a storm hits she can't help but remember the past... Not too good at summaries, but please read! HitsuHina mainly... Some HitsuKarin in the beggining. Rated T for language and enuendos later on.
1. The Storm

_**~Falling Hard~**_

_**~Hello my fellow writers and awesome readers. This will be my first HitsuHina (hopefully there will be more to come) fanfiction. I apologize ahead of time to my bestest friend ever Kiko… she is a die hard HitsuKarin fan. (I'M SORRY!) We often clash on this subject, so eventually I will write a HitsuKarin one for her. But for now we have my first Toshiro and Momo story.**_

**A second thing: This is set in America, and they are NOT Soul Reapers in this. They are regular humans. Just like us. Sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway, without further ado, here is **_**Falling Hard**_**. Please enjoy and leave a review. **

Chapter 1: The Storm

Dark clouds rolled overhead and a strong gust of wind blew Momo's dark hair all over. She looked up and shivered. _'Four years,'_ she thought. She just had to be in America for four years. Taking her through college for Theater Arts.

Momo Hinamori is a typical 18 year old girl. Long dark hair, big doe brown eyes, innocent, seemingly innocent anyway, likeable by many back home. She had moved to America about a month ago, leaving her home town of Karakura, Japan behind; including all of her friends, and family. She was currently living in a small apartment in Las Angeles California. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Wow that sounded sad." A voice behind her said. Momo was living with one other person, Rangiku Matsumoto, who would also be attending college somewhere in L.A.. Momo smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, I miss home." She said softly.

"More like you miss who is back at home and not here with you." Rangiku teased her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Momo huffed, but a light blush crossed her cheeks. She did miss someone. Her best friend, her protector, her white knight, and the boy she happened to be deeply in love with. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Right!" Rangiku said laughing. "Come on chick, let's go out tonight! We still have a few days until our classes start!" The red-head begged.

"It's going to storm Ran-chan." Momo said looking up again, she crossed the small garden they were standing in and opened the door to the lobby of the apartment building. But Rangiku wasn't giving up. She followed Momo.

"You know you want to though! You need to meet someone and you know it! You have to get over _him_." Rangiku said slyly.

"I'm not going Rangiku!" Momo snapped suddenly turning around and glaring at her friends and roommate. "I don't need to meet someone else and I don't want to go out in a storm." She turned and unlocked their apartment and went into her room and slammed the door.

"Sorry." Rangiku whispered at the closed door and went to get ready to go out anyway.

Momo sat on her bed and looked out the window sadly. Thirty minutes passed and she heard Rangiku leave. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and wiped it away. She didn't want to be alone during a storm, but she also didn't want to be out in it either. Lightning lit up the room quickly followed by loud thunder, and Momo jumped and shrieked loudly. She crawled under her covers and held a stuffed white tiger to her chest. "Shiro-chan." She whimpered lightly.

The day she had 'fessed up had been stormy and dark like tonight. That was the last time Toshiro had spoken to her. That was over a year ago. Momo squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Eventually, she drifted into an uneasy sleep, only to be haunted by the past.

* * *

**~Sorry for the ending haha and sorry that it's so short. But I had to end it here for the next few chapters to be right I hope you like it! Please R&R**

**~P.S.~ For my _Lost Kin_ readers, I just got my computer working again and I'll have Chapter 4 up tomorrow! =^.^=**

**~Shimmerz~**

**P.S.S: I sign with Shimmerz cause that's my nickname :P**


	2. Good Memories and Bad Dreams

_**~Falling Hard~**_

**~Hi guys! So this is Chapter two. It's much longer than the first one, just like I promised, ne? So like I mentioned last time, bits and pieces of this are dedicated to my bestest friend Kiko! Taking a moment here to thank my reviewer:**

**~Shiro-Tammy996: I apologize for the shortness(Just like Shiro-chan!), I hope this chapter is more to your liking!**

**~Yuki Candy Heart: Was this soon enough?**

**~Anyways! Thanks for your reviews, the song I have picked out for this chapter is **_**Back In Time **_**by Pitbull.**

* * *

_**~Falling In Love is easy, Falling out of it is the hard part~**_

Chapter 2: Good Memories and Bad Dreams

Amongst the thunder and the rain, Momo tossed and turned. Every now and then she'd cry out in her sleep. Rangiku, having come home early due to the storm, sighed hearing her friend and roommate's distressed cries. '_Toshiro, you've left her in a mess, what exactly happened between you two?' _Rangiku asked in her mind as she pushed open Momo's door.

"Momo, wake up sweetie." She said shaking her friend's shoulder lightly. Momo shot up with a shriek.

"R-rangiku? Is that you?" She stammered, tears filling her wide eyes.

"Who else would it be?" Rangiku asked sitting on Momo's bed, the other girl thought about it for a minute then shrugged. "What were you dreaming about?" She looked up as another blast of thunder echoed through the room.

"N-nothing." Momo said jumping slightly. She looked away from her friend's inquiring gaze and shook slightly.

"Don't you lie to me Momo Hinamori!" Rangiku scolded. "I know that you're afraid of storms, but it's never been this bad. Something else is obviously going on here." Momo took a deep breath and looked at her friend. Her words rang through her mind.

"The memories…they are so…good. But the dreams that follow…" Momo whispered, tears falling onto her cheeks. "They turn into horrible nightmares." She said clutching the stuffed tiger tighter to her chest.

"What are they about?" Rangiku asked putting her arms around Momo and pulling her close.

"The past, me and Shiro-chan, and…" Momo trailed off.

"What happened between you two?" Rangiku asked suddenly. "You two were inseparable up until like a year ago. You were doing fine, but lately you've been falling apart. I can tell." Rangiku watched her friend's face close, registering the flash of pain that crossed her face.

"Nothing happened. People grow apart right?" Momo said pulling away from Rangiku. "Now I'd really like to get some sleep if that's okay with you." Momo said pushing her off the bed playfully and curled up under her blankets and pretended to fall asleep until she heard Rangiku leave the room.

"I won't give up on this." Rangiku whispered as she left.

_'I know.' _Momo thought as she rolled over and stared at her ceiling. Memories of the past filled her mind with bittersweet pain. She sighed heavily, Rangiku was right. She and Toshiro had been extremely close, pretty much right from when they'd met too.

* * *

The day they met was the summer before they started middle school. It had been a sunny day so Momo had went to the park to practice her violin rather than staying indoors. Nearby she knew there was a group of kids her age playing soccer, but she reckoned she was far enough away from them that she wouldn't disturb them in any way, She was just running through her scales when she heard shouts and exclamations.

"Move your feet!" A voice yelled at her. Momo looked up to see a soccer ball heading straight for her. She obviously didn't play anything but Beethoven, for she didn't move fast enough and got pegged right in the face by the soccer ball. As she fell she clutched her violin close to her so it didn't get broken or damaged.

"Ah! Crap, I'm sorry!" A kid with orange hair yelled from the huddled group of kids.

"I said move your feet. Do you have brain damage or are you just that stupid?" Momo looked up to see a short kid with spiky white hair and the most gorgeous aqua eyes she'd ever seen standing in front of her.

"Uh…" Was all Momo managed to say. She knew she had to sound like the biggest idiot on the planet, but in her defense she had just gotten pegged in the face with a soccer ball, ne?

"Hey Kurosaki! I think you killed her brain." The kid called to the orange haired boy. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said helping her up.

"Momo Hinamori." Momo mumbled holding her violin closer.

"Be more careful okay? If someone yells at you to move just do it." Toshiro said with a smirk as he grabbed the ball and started heading back to his friends.

"Thank you!" Momo said louder than she meant to. She herself was shocked. She didn't talk to anyone save her best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Toshiro turned back to her. "Just watch out from now on. I won't always be there to pick you up again, ne?"

"Come on Hitsugaya! We don't have all day!" A girl with shoulder length black hair called impatiently. The white-haired boy just rolled his eyes and jogged back to his friends.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Momo whispered to herself as she packed up her violin and hurried home. Even though her face hurt badly, she smiled brightly.

* * *

That was the first time she'd met Toshiro, and even then when he didn't even know her, he'd become her knight in shining armor. Protecting and watching out for her like he did many times after that first meeting. Momo sighed and closed her eyes. _'Why can't everything go back to the way it was?' _She thought. Eventually she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**~So did you guys like it? I hope so. I'm actually proud of this! I wrote the majority of it during fourth block student aide class. The other half was written during 1****st**** block American History x.x… Lolx. So if you have any pairing you want me to write about don't be afraid to PM me. It doesn't even have to be Bleach. If you go to my profile you'll see all sorts of things that I read and watch. Anyway you know the drill! R&R**

**~Also what did you think of the quote I am using for the basis of this story?**

_**Falling in love is easy, falling out of love is the hard part**_

**I thought I'd explain why the story's name is **_** Falling Hard **_**and now you know. **

_**~Shimmerz~**_


	3. Back to The Beggining

_**~Falling Hard~**_

**~Hey again guys! I'm shocked that I'm updating again so soon! But I had a three day weekend so I spent yesterday and today writing almost nonstop! Haha! Now, in this chapter there is one part that happened almost completely the same to me. If you guess what that is, I'll let you name the next chapter and pick its theme and what you want to happen in the overall chapter! So here we go! (Oh also, the first part of this chapter is in the past. If you didn't understand that, just please, for the love of Seireitei, dont say anything.)**

**Song for This Chapter: Every Part of Me by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

Chapter 3: Back To The Beginning

Middle school and being the new kid just didn't make the most delightful pair. Momo had gone to a very secluded, private elementary school for the arts. So she was technically a genius. However when her mother died her father decided it was time she went to public school and lead a normal childhood.

So here she stood, in her new uniform, with her father standing beside her in front of the school gates. In one hand she had her violin case, and in the other… her father's hand.

"It'll be okay Momo. It's a chance to be normal and smart at the same time." Her father said for what Momo thought to be the hundredth time that morning. It was almost as if he were trying to convince himself and Momo at the same time.

"Yes daddy." She said, she was nervous and had butterflies in her tummy. Her father led her to the principle's office to sign a few last minute papers.

"Hello Miss Hinamori! I am the principle, Jushiro Ukitake. You may call me Ukitake Senesei." He smiled down at the little girl. "You'll be in class 1A. I do believe you know Miss Matsumoto. She will show you where your classes are." He nodded towards the door where Rangiku was now standing.

"Momo!" Rangiku squealed happily running over to the other girl and grabbing her hand. The two had been neighbors since they could remember so they were already really good friends. Rangiku being the peppy, talkative one and Momo being the shy, quiet one.

"Hey Ran-chan." Momo said quietly, smiled.

"Alright then you two, off to class. Now Mr. Hinamori, if you'll sign these papers…" The principle's voice trailed off as Rangiku drug Momo through the hallways and around a corner. She stopped in front of a door labeled "1A". The noise behind it was almost deafening. Rangiku smiled reassuringly at Momo and slid open the doors. Kids were everywhere, and the teacher was standing at the head of the class trying not to cry as her students ignored her completely.

"Hey! Shut yer mouths!" Rangiku yelled loudly. Almost immediately the noise stopped and kids flew back to their respective seats. The teacher looked at Rangiku gratefully. "This is my best friend Momo Hinamori, and if I find out that any of you are being mean you'll be hearing from me." Even as a child it was clear Rangiku had a lot of pull.

"Hey! Soccer girl!" A voice yelled from towards the back of the class. Momo looked up to see the orange-haired kid from yesterday.

"Take a seat by the kid who just yelled at you please." The teacher said, bored and ready to go home already, though pleased that she had control again.

Momo nodded and walked hurriedly towards her new seat. She kept her eyes on the floor and blushed as she felt the class's eyes on her. Right before she got to her seat, her toe got caught on a lone backpack in the way and she toppled forward only to be caught from behind.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" A voice said smartly. The arms around Momo straightened her up and Momo turned to see Toshiro standing there.

"H-hai." Momo stammered blushing bright red, she looked down at the ground.

"Then be careful." He said letting her go and walking to his seat, which was directly behind hers.

The day passed by too fast for Momo. She met all of Rangiku's friends. Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange-haired kid who hit her in the face with the soccer ball. His twin sister Karin, she was a bit of a tomboy and was the girl who had been yelling at Toshiro. Renji Abarai, a red-haired boy who resembled a pineapple with red leaves. Rukia Kuchiki, a noble who lived with her brother, Momo liked her instantly, but she had a strange obsession with bunnies. Izuru Kira, a boy with blonde hair that covered his eyes, he was just as shy as Momo was. Orihime Inoue, whom was Rangiku's cousin and was just as ditsy and funny. Last but certainly not least in Momo's book was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Apparently Rangiku's parents used to baby-sit Toshiro, so he and Rangiku were good friends, even if they didn't admit it to anyone else.

* * *

After that first day, Momo was always with that group of people, even when Rukia moved away their second year of middle school, the little group always made time to go visit her. The boys (and Karin), taught her how to play soccer, and while she wasn't as good as Karin was, she was competent. She was still shy, but more willing to talk and joke around with her friends. The person she grew closest to however was Toshiro.

Momo was a pretty girl, and that meant a lot of unwanted attention on her part. Boys were always messing with her and trying to get her to go out with them, and when things got to be enough, Toshiro was always there to chase them away.

* * *

On one such day, Momo was alone in the music room practicing her solo that the teacher was requiring her to play, when a boy with black hair that resembled Ichigo from a distance walked in carrying a guitar case. When he saw Momo alone he grinned evilly.

"Hey Hinamori-chan, will you teach me how to play violin?" He called out. Momo, being the nice person she was nodded and handed her violin over to him.

"You hold it like this." Momo said quietly, adjusting his arms until he was holding it right.

"Hey, Hinamori-chan, how fast can you run?" The boy asked. Momo opened her mouth to ask how that was relevant when the boy took off with her violin.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Momo called giving chase. She turned a corner to see the boy disappear in the boy's bathroom with her violin. When he came back out he was empty handed.

"Haha! See you later Hinamori-chan!" The boy waved and laughed, as he walked away. Momo leaned against the wall and blinked back tears. What was she going to do now? She couldn't just go in there and get it, she could get in big trouble.

"Momo?" Toshiro's voice asked as the boy walked around the corner. "I checked the music room and you weren't there so I assumed you were… hey are you okay?" The white-haired boy asked leaning over her.

"This boy, uh… Shiba I think. He took my violin and left it in the boy's bathroom." Momo said tearfully. She looked at him and sniffed.

"Hold on." Toshiro said. He walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door open, as it swung shut, Momo heard a muffled voice pleading and what sounded like someone getting hit. Then Toshiro was back holding her violin.

"Oh Shiro-chan! Thank you so much!" Momo said happily taking her violin.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan." He said rolling her eyes. "And don't be so trusting. He had a friend waiting in there to take pictures of you when you went in to get your violin."

"Oh… but you were here so it was okay." Momo said smiling up at him.

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Momo! That's not the point. I won't always be there to help you. You need to learn how to stand up for yourself. We'll be high shcoolers next year."

"I know." Momo said softly looking down, a faint blush on her cheeks. Toshiro's face softened.

"Come on, we're playing a quick game of soccer before the storm hits." He said holding a hand out to her.

"Oh, no thanks Toshiro. I have to put my violin away and get home." Momo said shaking her head and declining his hand, however badly she just wanted to take it.

"Suit yourself." Toshiro said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Momo watched him leave and then went to put her violin away. When she walked out of the building, dark clouds were already gathering.

"Please hold off for a little while." Momo begged quietly. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she shivered.

* * *

Present day:

Momo woke up to see weak sunlight streaming through her windows. She sat up and looked around. She could hear Rangiku banging things around in the kitchen and decided to go tell her friend of the decision she came up with before she fell asleep. When she walked into the kitchen, her friend had her head stuck in the fridge looking around.

"Good morning." Momo said quickly. Rangiku jumped and hit her head.

"Itaii!" Rangiku whined rubbing her head. "I didn't hear you come in." Rangiku smiled and noted how tired Momo looked even though she'd just waken up.

"Ran-chan, I want to go home." Momo said looking down at her feet. "I don't want to stay here in America anymore."

"Thank god!" Rangiku squealed as she rushed over to Momo and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Uh…" Momo said, her arms hung loose by her side and her face showed her confusion. "What about your classes?" she asked

"Pshhh, honestly, did you think I could get into a school in L.A. with _my _budget?" Rangiku asked laughing. "I came here undercover to try and convince you to go home. When that didn't work I figured you'd get homesick enough eventually to want to go home on your own terms."

"Aw, Rangiku! You're the best friend I could ever have!" Momo said finally hugging her back. She started crying.

_'What would you say Momo, if you found out it wasn't my idea?' _Rangiku thought.

* * *

_**~ So what did you guys think? Who could have been the person who sent Rangiku? And no it wasn't Toshiro! Keep guessing though! Anyway you know the drill! R&R…**_

_**P.S.: Don't forget about the challnge! **_

_**~Shimmerz~**_


	4. Fireworks Part 1

_**~Falling Hard~**_

**Hey guys! I'm gonna be switching to the 1****st**** person now, please put up with any mistakes and little side comments I put in here. It's my first time writing in first person, so if you wanna help me out with any tips push that pretty little Review button. Also! This chapter is dedicated to Hailey-Shiro, who guessed correctly on my "What Actually Happened To Me," contest! I also have to say that my awesome beta reader Kiko will like this chapter (Maybe not ~nervous chuckle~ Sorry). So here is Fireworks Part One!**

**~Song Of The Chapter: Entertain The Pain by My Favorite Highway**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fireworks: Part 1

"_We are all like Fireworks…"_

Toshiro's POV:

It was sunset and I was walking home from a soccer game with Karin and some of her friends. I should probably apply to some college like all of my other friends, but it has no luster for me as it did them.

"Toshiro!" A voice shook me from my thoughts. I turned to se that Karin's friends had disappeared and it was just us. She slipped her hand into mine. I bit back a sigh, where she got the idea we were dating I'd never know. I corrected her on a daily basis, but it never helped. _**(Kiko Note: Not Cool man) **_

"What?" I asked.

"Wanna go watch the sunset together?" She asked.

"Why not." I said with a sigh. It might get my mind off of Momo anyway. But when we got to my usual spot to watch the sunset, all I could think of was my former best friend.

The way her eyes would shine when she lost herself in her music, the way her soft hair blew in the breeze, the way…NO! Stop that thinking Hitsugaya, you gave her up remember?

"Toshiro! Hello are you listening to me?" Karin's voice broke me out of my thoughts and my internal argument.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly

"I said do you want to go to the firework festival with me tomorrow night?" Karin asked.

"Oh…" I looked up at the sky. _'Because last year went so well for me,' _I sighed as I remembered the fireworks festival last year.

* * *

"_We climb, we shine…" _

Last year's festival just happened to fall on Momo's birthday. We usual went as a big group, but at this point Renji and Rukia were dating, as were Ichigo and Orihime; and lately I'd noticed Rangiku and Izuru making eyes at each other so they were all going with dates.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-chan." Rangiku was saying to Momo when I found them that afternoon.

"No Ran-chan, it's okay! I have to practice anyway. I'll just stay home tonight." Momo said cheerfully. But I saw that disappointed look in her so Rangiku must have as well.

Poor Momo's birthday wasn't going too well and she was falling apart. She'd received a phone call this morning from her father, who was away on a business trip, saying that he wouldn't be home until next week.

_'Well shit.' _I thought as I took a deep breath. "If you really want to go Momo, I'll take you. It is your birthday after all." I watched as the look of despair left her eyes and was replaced by one of joy.

"Really Shiro-chan! Oh thank you!" Momo said happily as she hugged me. I'd long since stopped trying to tell her not to call me 'Shiro-chan'. It never worked, so I just put up with it.

"Calm down baka." I said pushing her off of me gently.

"Well in that case come on Momo! We'll go to my house to get ready!" Rangiku said pulling Momo down the hallway. "We'll be ready by 6!" she called out over her shoulder at me.

"What's with girls anyway?" I asked myself, rolling my eyes as I headed home to get ready myself.

* * *

"_And eventually go our own ways…" _

"Well?" Karin prompted when I didn't answer her.

"I'm sorry Karin, but I have to perform at 7 and again at 12." I said smiling slightly. "I can meet up with you in between if you want." Yeah so recently I picked up a hobby of sorts. Okay no so that's a lie. I was working on becoming a pop idol. I went under the stage name Nagayama Takashi _**(A/N: Someone else catch my irony please!). **_But I didn't want my personal life to be out for the world, so I wore a disguise while singing as well.

"Oh, that's okay I guess." Karin said. I had to hand it to her, she hid her disappointment well.

"Well Karin. I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow night, ne?" I asked as I started walking towards my house.

"Yeah!" Karin said leaping up and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

"_But when that time comes..." _

"I had gotten to Rangiku's house at 6, but apparently she deemed me unworthy of going inside so I was forced to wait out by my car. I waited for 15 more minutes until they (they being Rangiku and Momo), finally came outside.

I had to hand it to my red-haired nightmare, she could work wonders. Momo's hair, usually up and straight when it wasn't, was down and curled softly around her face. Her eyes had been accented with just a touch of eyeliner. She wore a pretty light blue yukuta with a white obi. My heart thumped painfully in my chest.

"Well Toshiro, what do you think of our little Momo?" Rangiku asked as she straightened Momo's obi.

"She looks nice. Better than she usually does." I said nonchalantly. I winced inwardly at the flash of pain I saw in Momo's eyes.

"Well I think you look beautiful Momo, don't listen to him." Rangiku said shooting me a glare. A car's headlights flooded over us. Izuru was here to pick up Rangiku.

"Come on Momo. Let's go." I said helping her into my car.

* * *

"_Let's not disappear…" _

_**Momo's POV: **_

When Rangiku and I stepped off the plane later that day I breathed a sigh of relief. "Home!" I said happily.

"Come on Momo, I'm tired and want to go home." Rangiku whined. I smiled and laughed at my friend.

"Okay Ran-chan. Let me call my dad." I said pulling out my phone. As we walked through the airport I saw a poster advertising tomorrow nights firework festival. I felt a huge pain in my heart, still sharp, a wound still raw.

"Oh! We got home in time for the festival Momo!" Rangiku said pointing git out happily.

"Mhm," I said looking around for my dad.

"Let's go please!" Rangiku asked. I looked at her then regretted it; she wore a huge pleading puppy dog look, complete with sappy eyes. I couldn't say no to that could I?

"Okay, okay, we'll go." I said with a sigh. Rangiku squealed happily and pulled me into yet another hug. _'Maybe this year will be better for me.' _I thought as I saw my dad weaving his wave through the crowd to us.

"Hey sweetie! Hey Rangiku!" He said to us as he gave us each a hug. "I'm so glad you're home." He whispered to me as we walked out to the car.

"I'm glad to be home daddy." I said honestly. Really the only reason I had gone to America was to get away from Toshiro.

* * *

"_But continue to shine…"_

Once we pulled up in front of my house Rangiku waved goodbye with promises to come over and help me get ready for tomorrow night.

"What's happening tomorrow?" My father asked. I sighed, might as well get it over with.

"Rangiku and I are going to the festival tomorrow night." I said.

"Well that's good. I heard that they have a new singer this year. Some kid name Nagayama Takashi, he's supposed to be really good." With that, my dad started on some long rant about the festival, I mostly tuned it out as I remembered last year's not so happy birthday.

The drive to the festival was an awkward and silent one. I was still hurt from Shiro-chan's not so compliment earlier, and he just seemed… distant today.

"Oh I almost forgot." Toshiro said suddenly as we pulled into the festival. He reached into the backseat and grabbed something. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He told me. I complied and felt something being wrapped around my wrist. "Okay you can open them now."

I opened my eyes and looked down at my wrist. "Oh Shiro-chan! It's so pretty thank you!" I said happily looking at the ribbon he had wrapped around my wrist. It was a light bluish-green color with an eight point star stuck onto it. _**(A/N: Like Hyourinmaru's sash) **_

"Happy birthday." Toshiro said to me as he got out and came around to my door to help me out of the car.

"Thank you." I said again. I knew by the heat in my face that I was blushing again. I mean I know he's my best friend, but I couldn't deny it any longer… I love him.

* * *

"_Forever…"_

I lay on my bed and sighed. I still have the ribbon; it's in a box hidden deep in my closet. I had tried to give it back after that night, but he refused to take it saying that a present was a present no matter what.

I hugged my tiger close to my chest and smiled happily. I may have lost my friendship with Toshiro, and he may have hurt me but the memories were still there. So was the love, sure, it was mixed with pain and heartache now, but it was still there regardless.

* * *

_**~ So what did you think of part one? The second part I have done, I just have to type it up. Right now my wrist is hurting too much to do that. This whole part though was written while I was at the hospital while my sister was in labor xD. I was woken up at 3:30 in the morning and was having a coffee high by 5 so I was pretty bored and just started writing. Anyway, hope you liked it. Give meh some feed back! **_

_**Ps: Keep an eye out for the next chapter to "Lost Kin" and look out for the new fanfiction I plan on posting for Shunsui and Nanao!**_

_**PPs: My computer just sucks... -.-' so I have to go to the library to post new chapters, so if the updating isn't consistent I'm sorry  
**_

_**~Shimmerz~**_


	5. Fireworks Part 2

_~Falling Hard~_

_**~I won't take too much of your time cause this is just a continued part from the last chapter. Hope you like it! I worked really hard on this! Ask Kiko, my poor Beta reader. Her face O.O… Love you Kiko!**_

_**Warning: Major fangirl tears will be cried in this chapter. (I know, I cried thw whole time I was writing it)**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Fireworks Part 2

_**Toshiro's POV: **_

I was up at 6 AM today. At 8 I had to be down at the festival for last minute practice and sound checks.

"Takashi! Will you do an interview with us?" A reporter asked as he stepped out of his car.

_'Glad I wore my wig and sunglasses,' _I thought. "No I won't." I snapped. I hate reporters. They're so annoying and the remind me of parasites.

"Taka!" A completely different voice called. I turned to see my manager, Alwyn, waving me over. "Good you're here. Okay so last minute sound checks, oh and we need the names for the songs you'll be singing tonight." My manager was a walking wind storm. Always late to something, always talking, and disorganized as can be.

"First off I'm singing "Entertain The Pain" and "Anywhere But Here." Second, what about the sound checks?" I asked laughing.

"Oh, shit. Um…" Alwyn wracked her brains for the answer. I waited patiently. "Oh yeah! You'll be going first in sound checks, which are right now."

The next three hours were a blur. When I was finally dismissed for my hour lunch break I was mentally exhausted. Something white caught my eye however, and I walked over to see what it was. The booth I approached was one of those prize booths. The flash of white I'd seen was a stuffed white tiger.

"Damn," I whispered walking away. No matter where I went, she was there. Could it be that after all this time I finally wanted to admit to…No! I cannot think those thoughts. But still, that tiger…

* * *

The festival started at 6:30 and ended around midnight. At around 9:30, Momo and I were bored and I was on the verge of telling her I was leaving when I heard her gasp and run towards a booth.

"Shiro-chan look!" She called out to me. With a heavy sigh I walked over, it was a prize booth. She was pointing at the top prize, a two-foot long stuffed tiger.

"Yeah so?" I knew I was probably being rude and mean, but I really didn't want to be here anymore.

"I'm going to win it silly." Momo said laughing and ruffling my hair. Despite the fact that I was a few inches taller than her and not to mention only a few months younger than her. I shook my head, and after ten minutes of watching her fail, I stepped forward.

"Move over I'll do it." I said. The game was simple, knock down the bottle to win a prize. I did it with one try. When the man asked me what prize I wanted I pointed at the tiger.

"For your girlfriend no doubt." The man said as he handed it over.

"She's not my girlfriend." I snapped, taking the tiger and handing it none to gently to Momo. We sat in an uneasy silence for a few more minutes.

"Thank you Shiro-chan." Momo said softly. She had a pretty little blush across her cheeks.

"Whatever." I said, but once again felt guilty as I saw a look of pain flash through her eyes. I patted her hand. "Just think, now whenever you get scared you have a fierce little tiger to look after you." I smiled a tiny bit. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Ah, yes." Momo said. She suddenly looked really nervous. "Um, Shiro-chan can I… uh, tell you something?" She asked, looking at the ground.

"What? Uh, yeah go ahead." I said warily. _'Somethings wrong, or off.' _I thought watching her. I quickly glanced at my watch, 9:50.

"I-," She took a deep breath. "I love you Toshiro." She said softly looking up at me.

"You—," I could feel my eyes widening. _"SHE WHAT?" _ I screamed in my head. "Momo, I don't understand." I felt really stupid for saying it, but it's true. I didn't understand.

"I love you. I have for a while, I've just been scared to tell you. I mean for a while I thought you like Karin, but then you asked me to come with you tonight so I thought maybe there were some feelings for me in there." She said looking at him hopefully.

"Aw hell Momo." I said running a hand through my hair. _'This will kill her.' _I though. Karin and I had been dating for about a week, but she was on vacation with her family so we hadn't told anyone. "Momo," I said softly crouching down in front of her. I know now that this is my fault, and I'll distance myself now. "Momo, Karin and I have been dating for a week." I said as gently as I could and watched her face.

It hit her slowly, and I watched as anger, then embarrassment, and finally pain hit her. It hurt me to see her like that, but what could I do when I was the cause?

"Oh, my god. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry." Momo said standing up and trying to hurry off. She was forcing tears back.

"Momo, look I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said grabbing her hand. "It's not that you aren't pretty enough or anything like that, but I see you as a sister, you know?" I was trying to dig myself out of a hole that just kept getting deeper. Tonight was going to be a living hell and Kami forbid Rangiku find out.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault." Momo said wiping tears away. "I— it's fine. I need to go." She yanked her hand from mine and took off running.

"Momo!" I called after her, but my voice was drowned out by the first of the fireworks going off. So I was left there with sparks of light illuminating my face, and Momo was off somewhere crying with her heart breaking… and it was _my _fault. Once I had promised to hurt anyone who made her cry, what do I do when I'm that reason?

* * *

At 5:30 I was called to get ready for tonight's show. "Getting ready" included contacts to change my eyes to a dull grey color, a blondish-brown wig to hide my silvery-white hair, and last minute mike checks. Finally, at 6:45 I was ready to be on stage at 7.

"Alright Taka," Alwyn said. "Go get 'em champ." My manager all but pushed me out on stage. The drummer and keyboard player started playing and I took a deep breath.

"_It's been a long year without you,_

_And I can't seem to go one day_

_Without thinking about you"_

I scanned the crowd as I sang. I was getting myself lost in the music just as Momo always had.

"_It's not that I doubt you _

_If I found you _

_Would I put my arms around you?"_

* * *

_**Momo's POV**_

The boy on stage singing was really good. They lyrics seemed to go right to her heart.

"_Wish I could let you know_

_How much I miss you_

_Entertain the pain_

_If I could I would kiss you"_

Suddenly, the boy locked eyes with me and I watched in confusion as his eyes widened.

* * *

_**Toshiro's POV**_

No! What is she doing here? I thought she was in America. No, she's supposed to be in America. Then I saw Rangiku standing next to her. The red-haired bitch even had the balls to wink at me and wave.

"_I wanna be with you_

_I tried letting go, _

_I don't know how to quit you_

_No, baby, you can't change me"_

Please listen Momo. I silently begged her. Maybe you'll find some answers in this song, I thought desperately, trying to keep my cool.

"_But maybe you'll find that you're…_

_Better off _

_Better off_

_That's whatcha get for _

_That's whatcha get for_

_Moving on_

_Moving on"_

* * *

_**Momo's POV**_

I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I wiped it away. Why does it feel like Toshiro trying to speak to me?

"_Try and forget you_

_Try and forget like_

_Every tear you've ever cried _

_Pack them up and say goodbye_

_Moving on,_

_That's whatcha get for"_

I studied the singer's face closely. He, Nagayama Takashi, was looking everywhere but me. There was even something familiar in the way he walked.

"_I spent a long time without you_

_I'm still doing everything I can_

_Just to not think about you_

_Not that I doubt you_

_If I found you_

_Would I let my thoughts surround you?"_

* * *

_**Toshiro's POV**_

Ah what the hell, I'll look her in the eye. I thought letting my gaze wonder slowly back to Momo.

"_I feel just a little bit stronger_

_I'll wait just a little bit longer_

_But I'm doing just fine without you, babe"_

At this point it's safe to say that I was singing directly to her, willing her to forgive me and listen.

"_Better off_

_Better off_

_That's whatcha get for_

_That's whatcha get for_

_Moving on_

_Moving on_

_Try and forget you_

_Try and forget like_

_Every tear you ever cried_

_Pack them up and say goodbye"_

* * *

_**Momo's POV**_

I gasped and grabbed Rangiku's arm as the realization hit me. "That's Toshiro isn't it?" I asked not breaking my gaze with the boy on stage.

"_Moving on_

_That's whatcha get for"_

"Wow I'm surprised you guessed it that quickly!" Rangiku said smiling. "Took me a month to wheedle it out of him."

* * *

_**Toshiro's POV**_

I watched her ask Rangiku something. I'm not the best at reading lips, but the one word I did pick up on was "Toshiro."

"_Spend the night alone again_

_Waste the air breathing in_

_Close the curtains and lock the door_

_Hide from what you're waiting for"_

So she guessed it. I shouldn't be surprised after all we were best friends for like eight years. So what anyway, it's not like I'll see her on a daily basis.

"_Could've wasted time on me_

_Given up so easily_

_But I think you're better moving on!_

_Better off _

_Better off_

_That's whatcha get for _

_That's whatcha get for_

_Moving on_

_Moving on_

_Try and forget you _

_Try and forget like (Chorus x2)_

_Every tear you've ever cried _

_Pack them up and say goodbye_

_Moving on _

_That's whatcha get for!"_

I stood and moved my head a little as the band finished their last bits of music. When they were done I put the mike up to my lips again briefly. "Arigato." I said softly. Backstage, Alwyn noticed something off, but I waved off her questions and went to change.

"Be back by 11!" Alwyn called after me. Great that gives me plenty of time to play dodge Momo. Erm, more like dodge Rangiku probably.

* * *

_**Momo's POV**_

Rangiku grabbed my hand as soon as Takashi (Shiro-chan) left the stage. "Where are we going?" I asked her as she drug me through the crowd.

"To find Toshiro. I'm not leaving either one of you alone until I get some answers." The red-head said as she shoved people out of the way.

_'Great…' _I thought squeezing my eyes shut.

* * *

**~So did you guys like it? This part of the chapter is obviously a song fic part. The song is Entertain the Pain by My favorite Highway. Video will be posted on my profile if you wanna go check it out! I had a ton of fun and tears while writing this chapter and for once I even stumped Kiko with NO ERRORS! Yay me! But now that it's typed there are probably typos that I didn't catch. Anyway do you guys see that awesome little button there? Please click it and leave a review cause unless I get 5 for this chapter there will be no next chapter, but we won't have to worry about that, ne? **

**Reviewers: **

_**HitsuHinalover: Nope! No HitsuKarin here!**_

_**~ Shiro-Tammy996: My hand is ALL better now! **_

_**~Hailey-Shiro: Nagayan is amazing, ne?**_

_**~Reader-Favs: Hinamori~ Arigato Reader-san! ~Hugs reader~**_

_**~IGSP: Heres your more!**_

_**Ps: Thank you for your well wishing on my sister! One day Brilynn (my niece), will read these! (Hopefully) **_

_**~Shimmerz~**_


	6. The Truth

_**~Falling Hard~**_

**~Here is the next installment to Falling Hard. Also… this will be the final chapter. I'm sorry. I just couldn't find a way to continue it. Now that we know what happened between Momo and Toshiro, would you join me in this make-up (or possibly make-out?) session?**

**Song: Remember When by Avril Lavigne **

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

_**Toshiro's POV:**_

* * *

"Hey Karin, yeah, where are you? No, I'm by the fountain that's by the—" I stopped my conversation as my phone was snatched from my hand. I turned angrily and opened my mouth to "kindly" explain what would happen if I didn't get my phone back. I stopped short when I saw a very angry Rangiku snap my phone shut and drag a very red Momo up beside her.

"Time to talk." Rangiku said. "I'm tired of this," she gestured between us. Poor Momo, her face was so red and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nothing to talk about." I said turning away.

"Oh yes there is!" Rangiku grabbed my shoulder and hauled me back. "Momo has been having bad dreams and all of _your _songs are about her." She said. She drug us away from the crowd to a secluded spot, I wondered briefly if it was to kill us but pushed the thought away, I mean it's just Matsumoto…right?

"Rangiku-san please stop." Momo whispered. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her for fear of what I would see on her face.

"No I will not." Rangiku said. "I hate this for both of you. You're miserable Momo, and so are you Toshiro!" The red-head exclaimed. "Now, I'm going to leave you here to talk things out. Don't try to leave, I have people watching." She then walked off leaving me and a very uncomfortable Momo behind.

"How are you?" I asked, deciding to go ahead and get this over with. Besides, no telling what Rangiku will do if we just stand here the whole night. Plus I had to be back to the stage at 11.

"I'm f-fine." Momo said messing with the bow on her obi.

"Momo." I sighed. "You always were the worst liar."

"I know." Momo said nodding slowly.

"So how are you really?" I asked looking at her.

"Tired, I don't sleep well." Momo admitted.

"Rangiku said you have nightmares." I said. "I'm sorry, if they're my fault." I reached out to touch her face gently. She flinched back and I had to bite back a frustrated sigh.

"It's fine." Momo said quietly, still looking at the ground. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. Before she may have been shy, but she never, ever, looked at the ground. She had always held her head up high.

I went over to her and forced her chin up so she looked me in the eyes. "It isn't fine." I said softly. "I hurt you when all I ever wanted to do was hold you tight and tell you that I loved you too." She was crying now, but there was a tiny light of hope behind her eyes.

"Toshiro." She said softly. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know if you liked me or not and then Karin asked me out and I couldn't tell her no. Then when you told me that you loved me I was so relieved and happy, but I just couldn't dump Karin. It turns out I didn't have to. I pulled Momo close to me and felt her wrap her arms around my neck. "She broke up with me two months later for Jinta." (_**Kiko Note: What's wrong with you?!) **_

"Shiro-chan, I'm sorry." Momo whispered. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in. _'Mmm, peaches.' _I thought happily.

"I guess I've been waiting to tell you this for a while." I said pulling back and gently tilting her face up again. "I love you Momo Hinamori." I said leaning down to kiss her gently.

* * *

_**Momo's POV**_

_'He loves me!' _I thought happily, as he kissed me. I felt like I could fly. That was until I heard an angry gasp. We broke apart and I turned around to see Karin standing there.

"Do you mind keeping your hands off of my boyfriend?" She asked shooting me death glares. My face heated up and I felt my heart break all over again. I wished I could disappear.

"No, Momo I'm not—" Toshiro started.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I cried running away. I passed a man that I assumed was one of Rangiku's friends. He had his phone out was whispering furiously into it.

"Momo!" I heard Toshiro shout after me. It just spurred me on. I would not let him play with me again.

I ran down the bank of the river, there was a hidden cave that only I knew about. That was where I wanted to hide. I ducked inside and leaned against the wall of the cave, letting the tears fall freely.

"I'm such a fool." I whispered to the darkness. After a year why would I have thought he loved me?

* * *

_**Toshiro's POV**_

I whirled around angrily and glared at Karin. "Why the fuck would you do that?" I yelled at her.

"Because I don't want her hanging onto you again." Karin stated simply.

"I will repeat myself only once more Karin." I snapped. "We are not dating anymore." Her eyes narrowed furiously, but I was done. I turned around and walked away.

"Where is she? Where is Momo?" Rangiku asked me as she ran up.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I wracked my brain for any place she could be. There were just so many.

"Gin told me what happened." Rangiku said softly. I looked up at her.

"I don't want to loose her again Matsumoto." I said. I really didn't, I just got her back. No way was I losing her again. Suddenly, it hit me. "I know where she is!" I said starting to run. "Stay here! I'll be back."

I ran alongside the river, heading towards the place that she thought no one but she knew about. As I slowed down near the entrance to the cave I peered inside and caught sight of her bright red kimono.

"Momo." I called softly.

"Go away," she sniffed. I rolled my eyes and went in anyway. She was huddled up on a rock, her eyes were red and puffy, but I still think she's beautiful.

"I won't leave you alone until you listen to me." I told her as I crouched down in front of her. She turned away from me and I sighed. "Momo, she isn't my girlfriend. I wouldn't have kissed you if she was."

"Well she seems to think that you guys are dating." Momo cried.

"Well we aren't." I said firmly. She still shook her head. "Geez bed-wetter, you're stubborn aren't you?" I growled lowly grabbing her face gently and pulling it towards mine.

"I don't wet the bed." She whispered before I caught her lips with mine. Unlike last time, this kiss was heated and needy. Before I knew it, we were doing something I would never let her forget.

* * *

_**Rangiku's POV**_

"Where are they?" I whined to the silver haired man next to me. Gin, a cousin of Toshiro's, quite the charmer… NOT! The man was just as infuriating as the brat.

"Calm down Rangiku! They'll show up eventually." Gin said nonchalantly.

"It's been like an hour!" I said standing up. "I'm going to look for them."

"Yare, yare Rangiku-chan. Look behind you." Gin laughed pointing. I spun around to see Toshiro walking towards us hand-in-hand with Momo.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried!" I cried running towards them and pulling Momo into a tight hug.

"Rangiku! I can't breath." Momo cried.

"Oopps." I laughed letting her go. I looked her up and down. She didn't look hurt, but there was something off. I turned my head sideways as I tried to place it. Suddenly a sharp burst of laughter from Gin made me jump.

"Mou Hinamori-kun," He was bent over double laughing. "Is your kimono on backwards?" He asked.

"I-i-i…" Momo stammered, her face turning as red as her kimono.

"Momo!" I said loudly. "How dare you! Is that why you guys were gone so long? I asked watching my friends face turn away. Beside her, Toshiro smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Mind your own business Matsumoto." He told me.

"Okay okay! We'll leave you alone." I looked around. "It's pretty well lit and there are people around. No worries about you going at it!" I laughed grabbing Gin's hand and running away.

_'Finally,' _I thought as I looked over my shoulder to see Toshiro pulling Momo close.

_**Momo's POV**_

* * *

_'Oh geez,' _I thought as Toshiro dropped me off at my door later that night. '_After tonight I hope we'll be together for a while.' _

I yawned as I got ready for bed. I grabbed the stuffed tiger and pulled it close. "Arigato…" I whispered to it.

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

_As you see, falling in love is easy, and falling out is hard. Momo went through a wild ride and Toshiro kinda did too. But in the end, that sensation you get when falling, only becomes natural. No matter how hard you fall…_

* * *

_**Toshiro's POV**_

As I lay in bed that night and thought about Momo (My Momo!), I smiled happily. After all this time, she was mine. I turned onto my side to face the picture of Momo that I kept on my bedside table.

"Guddonaito…" I whispered. "Suki da yo, baka."

_~The End~_

* * *

_**Final Author's Note:**_

**~So what did you guys think of my ending? Don't worry, I plan on writing a sequel… maybe if I get the time, I have a lot of projects in the works. Right now, I am focusing on my Nanao and Shunsui fic (and college stuff). Just got my first acceptance letter into Flagler College in St. Augustine FL. So I kinda have to slip back into school work for a bit. Hope you enjoyed this story! **

**~Translations:**

**~Yare yare: My my**

**~Arigato: Thank you**

**~Guddonaito: Goodnight**

**~Suki da yo: I love you**

**~Baka: fool/stupid/idiot**

_**~Hona Sainara~**_

_**~Shimmerz~**_


	7. Extra Chapter

_**~Falling Hard~**_

**~HEY GUYS! Long time no see. After a short Hiatus on all stories I am back, and what better way to reappear than with an extra chapter on my best and most loved story! This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful backers who kept me in good faith with writing! **

**Special Dedication: Riahsparks : Who requested a chapter to help her get out of a writers block. That stuff sucks I know. **

**Song: Hajimari No Hi~ Rock Musical Bleach: Live Bankai Show: 003**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, however I own several DVDs of it. I also do not own any of the characters used in this, nor any songs or lyrics. The only thing I claim rights to is the fictionalized fantasy that is '**_**Falling Hard.'**_

* * *

_**Extra Chapter: Life Goes On**_

'_Music is a total constant.'_

**Toshiro's POV**

I pushed my silver bangs from my eyes as I walked up to Momo's door and knocked. I was picking her up before one of my concerts. I even had a special treat for her. It was our two year anniversary since we started dating. I loved her so much it hurt to be away from her for any amount of time. Since we had started dating, I had landed a record deal with some big wig label company called 'Seireitei Music.' Momo had enrolled in the local college and was still taking acting classes. Let me tell you, that girl can act her butt off. Yeah, life was great, and it was about to get better.

I was shaken from my inner reflections when Momo opened the door. '_Kami she's gorgeous,' _I thought while a slow smile crept onto my lips. She was dressed in a short, silvery dress with a white sash tied around the middle. In her dark hair were sparkly butterfly clips place to keep her bangs from her face. On her wrist, the aqua ribbon I gave her on her birthday three years ago. (_**A/N: There was a two year time skip, in case you hadn't noticed yet.)**_

"How do I look?" She asked me biting her lip and blushing.

"Beautiful." I said shaking my head and holding out my hand to her. She blushed more and looked down. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said smiling at me. She stuck her head back inside her house for a second. "Dad I'm leaving! See you later tonight." She called.

"Bye , I'll take good care of her." I added sticking my head in the door above hers. Momo's father came into view and shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"You two go have fun and good luck at the concert." He said waving us away.

"Will do sir," I said as we descended the steps and I helped Momo into the car. I had long ago dropped my old stage name and just accepted the "no privacy" fact of my life. We waved at him as I backed out of the driveway and soon we were on our way to Osaka.

"What is you set list for the night Shiro-chan?" Momo asked me as I turned onto the road that held the theater I would be singing in.

I turned and smirked at her. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" I laughed. "You'll just have to wait and find out like everybody else." Surprisingly enough, the media had yet to find out whom I was dating. I actually had Rangiku to thank for that, well…maybe not. I was still not talking to her for her last comment she gave to the media.

* * *

_ "Miss Matsumoto, could you give us a hint as to who Mr. Hitsugaya is dating?" A reporter asked Rangiku one day. The group (Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, and Gin) had all gone to the beach and they had been swarmed by media. _

_ "He isn't dating anybody that I know of." Rangiku said waving her hand away, dismissing the question. _

_ "We've had unidentified sources tell us that he had a girlfriend." The reporter said, not giving up. He turned to Momo next. "Is it you miss?" he asked. _

_ "No," Momo said shaking her head. She looked around thinking of a way out. "I'm his sister." She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Toshiro dead panned and mentally face palmed the ground beneath his feet several times._

_ "But you look nothing alike." The reporter said. _

_ "Adopted," Rangiku, Gin, and Momo said at the same thing. _

_ "Besides," Rangiku giggled linking her arm through Toshiro's. "He wouldn't have a girlfriend."_

_ "Why not?" The reporter asked. _

_ "Because he's gay silly!" The red-head laughed. _

_ "MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro screamed._

* * *

'_That's why we have such a strong visceral connection to it, you know?'_

I clenched the steering wheel tighter as I thought about it. It had taken Alwyn three weeks to clean up those rumors and secure a fake name for Momo. I sighed and shook my head.

"Thinking about Rangiku again?" Momo asked hiding a giggle behind a cough.

"How did you know?" I asked as I parked behind the theater, security guards already walking towards us to escort us inside the theater.

"The look on your face," Momo laughed, unbuckling as I exited the car and walked around to her side.

"Yeah well, it was a terrorizing moment for me okay?" I said helping her out of the car. "Besides, what a shame it would be for you if I were gay." I winked at her and smiled softly as she linked her fingers through mine.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, Miss Hinamori, right this way please." A security guard said walking up to them. I nodded quickly and Momo and I followed him into the back of the theater. A dull roar could be heard from the front of the building. It would be full packed tonight.

_'Good, just how I want it.' _I thought with a slight smirk. Once backstage, I kissed Momo on the cheek and shoved her lightly to the stage. "Go get a seat and say hi to Alwyn on your way, I think she's on stage bossing the band around." I said laughing; indeed I heard my manager's voice yelling at the band members.

"Good luck, Shiro-chan." Momo said walking away. I smiled at her retreating back and grabbed the mic on of the stage hands handed me.

"Might want to hurry, Alwyn is in a tizzy." The man told me with a slight grimace.

"Isn't she always?" I asked laughing, but Alwyn mad is a very scary thing, so I hurried up putting the mic on. "Hey Alwy—" I shut my mouth and stood there quietly when my manager whirled around and glared at me.

"Ten minutes." She said calmly. Usually people would think, 'Oh, she's calm its okay.' No. Alwyn, clam, means the world was probably about three seconds from imploding.

"Ten minutes?" I asked not comprehending.

"They open the doors in ten minute Toshiro." Alwyn said taking a deep breath. "You have TEN MINUTES TO GET SET UP AND READY." She suddenly screamed. I saw Momo's eyes widen from where she was standing in the front.

I quickly scrambled for the rest of the band and told them the first song we were doing. For my purposes, I had kept tonight's set list to myself; luckily they were all songs they knew already. Five minutes to door opening, Alwyn ushered us backstage. I winked at Momo and mouthed _'I love you,'_ before heading backstage.

Have you ever had the thrill of sitting backstage as the theater or auditorium or wherever you are performing? It's exhilarating listening to people's voices and knowing that they are there for you. **(A/N: It honestly is. I'm a three year theater veteran and a Bander.) **I smiled and waited patiently for Alwyn's signal to go on stage. I couldn't have missed it that's for sure. She stood on the other side of the stage and frantically waved her arms above her head. I face palmed and collected myself before nodding to the band members. Together we walked on stage.

_**"Keep it calm and keep it together." **_Alwyn's voice said in our ear pieces. I nodded and waved at the crowd. The ensuing screams could be heard through our earpieces. My drummer, Ichigo Kurosaki, _(Yeah, Karin's older brother, but still a good friend of mine)_, flinched a bit before recollecting himself, I turned to the others and nodded.

The keyboard player, Kira Izuru, started playing, quickly joined by the lead guitarist and bass players, Renji Abarai and Gin respectively.

_To my heart enclosed in coldness_

_You gave your days_

_A warmth like the spring breeze_

_Eye without malice and a simple kindness_

_Being alone for too long_

_Made me unable to laugh_

_You took me along_

_Laughed and other things_

_Your smile lit up the bleak future._

Ichigo started banging on the drums and then Renji started singing.

_To my world covered in dirt_

_You gave your days_

_The laughter of friends_

_A close bond, a hope for living_

I joined in for the chorus, and girls started screaming loudly. I spied Momo in the front row smiling at me brightly.

_I wonder if tomorrow has good things in store_

_Tiding over countless sleepless nights_

_I wonder if tomorrow has good things in store_

_Counting the warmth in those starting days_

Renji faded out again and I sang the last two lines alone.

_I wonder if tomorrow has good things in store_

_Time cannot be turned back_

I waited for the screams to die down a bit before waving and thanking the crowd. "How'd you like that opening song?" I asked. Crazy fan girls started screaming again and waving their hands around like crazy. I saw Momo duck as to not be hit by the girl next to her. I chuckled. "I'll take that as a good review then." I turned to the guys and nodded, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_"You never told us what was next." _He mouthed. Of course I didn't. I grimaced, when I'd gone to tell them Alwyn had freaked out and silenced us for the rest pf the waiting period.

_"Anything, just play anything." _I mouthed back frantically. Renji started playing the opening chords of 'Two is Better than One," and I got a brilliant idea. I rolled my hand over signaling him to play it over until I was read to go on. I dashed backstage and asked for an extra mic. A very confused Alwyn handed over.

"What are you doing Toshiro?" She asked suspiciously. I winked and ran back on stage. "Hitsugaya!" I heard her hiss behind me. I walked over to where Momo was standing by the stage and she spied the mic in my hand. She started shaking her head furiously. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Just this once," I whispered handing her the mic. I drug her to the middle of the stage with me and saw some very mean looks thrown at her from some girls in the front. I gave thumbs up to Renji and he nodded, replaying the opening chord one more time.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

'_Hey, you know this could be something'_

_Cause every thing you do and words you say_

_You know that it takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

I nodded at Momo and we both started singing.

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of our lives_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one._

I stepped back a bit and let Momo take the spotlight. She shot me a look, but she took a deep breath and started singing anyway.

_I remember every look upon you face_

_The way you roll your eyes the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing. _

I stepped up beside her and took her hand, lacing my fingers with hers.

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of our lives_

_But you've already got me coming undone_

_I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

'_Hey…'_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_Oooh, I can't live without you_

_Cause baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out when all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two, is better than one_

When the song ended, I pulled Momo close to me and kissed her forehead. "I love you." I whispered softly. She blushed and smiled softly.

"I love you too." She said. "But don't ever make me do this again." She was smiling when she said it though. She pulled away from me and started walking back to where she had been standing, but I pulled her back.

"Wait," I said smiling widely. She turned back to me and turned her head to one side. "Momo, I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Toshiro, there are a lot of people around." She said lowly looking around. The theater had gone silent and everyone was watching intently. Heck, there were even video cameras out.

"I know, that's how I want it." I said. I looked off stage to see the very bright red face of Alwyn. Oh, she is mad. I grimaced, but she'd just have to live with it, this was my night. "Momo," I said softly, motioning for her to come closer. She did but was still looking at me suspiciously. I grabbed her hands and smiled, she is going to hate me.

* * *

'_Because a song can take you back instantly to a moment, or a place, or even a person.'_

_**Momo's POV**_

What is he doing? What does he think he's doing? This is soooooo embarrassing. I just knew my face had to be bright red. He smiled at me and dug into his pocket.

"Do you trust me?" He asked smiling all the while. I nodded cautiously. "Good," he said.

"Why?" I asked, I was so confused. Then Toshiro did something that threw me off. He got down on one knee. "Shiro-chan," I gasped. I heard a few enraged gasps from the audience behind us. I even heard one girl, or was it a guy, yell: "He's supposed to marry me!"

"Momo Hinamori, like we jut sang, I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" Toshiro asked holding out a really pretty ring. I covered my mouth with my hand and nodded, unsure of whether or not words would come out of my mouth if I opened it. He rose up and smiled widely at me while he slipped the ring on my finger. "Thank you,' he whispered, holding me close.

I smiled and felt tears fall down my face. I heard the boys giving cat calls and whistling. Toshiro pulled back and kissed my forehead, he chuckled softly as he wiped the tears from my eyes. He turned and waved at the crowd and led me off the stage. I saw his manager Alwyn walk toward us, it looked like she was bordering between killing Toshiro and crying.

"Hitsugaya, next time you pull something like that do you mind letting me know so I don't have a panic attack about my career." She said pulling us into a hug. Toshiro laughed.

"Yeah Alwyn I'll let you know." He said rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations anyways," Alwyn said waving the rest of Toshiro's band over. "Okay boys, seeing as tonight was just about as much cute as I could handle, we'll have to schedule another concert soon. Think about dates and times in your spare time. Oh and Toshiro," Alwyn said noticing us walking away. He looked up. "Make a set list and make sure they know it next time please." She smirked at me.

"Sure thing Al," Toshiro said waving as he tugged me forward. "Come on Momo, let's go home. I don't feel like getting mobbed by a bunch of fan girls tonight." He chuckled, his aqua eyes shining as he looked down at me.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Home…"

* * *

_No matter what else has changed in your or the world, that one song says the same, just like that_

* * *

_**~The End~**_

** So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed my little extra chapter. I actually got a little idea after writing this, maybe for an alternate ending/ sequel fic. I'll work on it and see how it turns out. The quote about music is from Just Listen by Sarah Dessen. I will post Japanese lyrics to Hajimari No Hi as a separate fiction; it'll be under Rock Musical Bleach. Which is under musicals and plays. Anyway, Ja ne for now! **

_**~Shimmerz~ **_


End file.
